


Dream Nightmare

by Ziggycave



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Angst, Dreamtale, Hurt/Comfort, Ink, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Sadness, Why?, dream sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggycave/pseuds/Ziggycave
Summary: Dream was trapped in stone after that battle. He watched his brother be changed into Nightmare and now wakes up into a world of not his own.





	1. Chapter 1

Dream cried as the stone fell off him. He wiped his tears away as he looked around the dead world. It was so dark. How could he let himself turn to stone?

He just wanted everything to be ok. But of course, he couldn't fight his brother. He stood up on his wobbly legs and huffed as he got his balance.

Where could he go? He knew about other us but never learned the power to teleport. He crossed his arms thinking.

"I got it, "he said and opened a portal. He cheered when it worked and went through. He let out a squeak as he floated and saw my door around him.

He was confused as he looked at the doors.

"Where do these go?"Dream asked himself. He went to a door and opened it then closed it immediately. A skeleton was seen eating a monster. "Yeah, not that door, "he said.

He floated over to the next door that read Doodles here. He opened it and looked inside to see a world with a house and random items. He was confused as he entered and closed the door.

This was so new to him which to him everything was. The night would be so much better at Thai than him.

He would have already thought of a plan and have it done. He would calm him down and tell him to get his head out of that place. He sighed as it made him sadder to think of Night.

He walked toward the house confused. It looked like no one had been home for a few days. He tried to turn the knob to find it locked. He sighed and walked around and crossed his arms.

Maybe this person is somewhere else. He opened a portal and walked through. He was filled with dread.

He saw a big castle with guards all around. A village was what was around him filled with people. It looked poor. He was the only one wearing even bright clothes. He hid quickly and looked up at the castle.

He felt Nights magic come from there. He sighed and teleported himself inside. He glanced around and hid quickly when he saw two Skelton's walk pass.

"Ink I'm just saying . Out majesty plan will take over all the other as "Error said

"I know this but we lose more of our army's "Ink said as the two paused to bailer.

He listened to the two confused and tried to get away. He yelled as he was fought with string and pulled to the two.

"Who the hell are you ?"Error growled as he held Dream captive.

(Cavey)


	2. Chapter 2

Dream tried to speak but the strings were pulled tighter around his throat. He gasped as pulled the strings to slack.

"Error! Let him speak!"Ink said pushing Error slightly. Error halted but put slack on the strings and took a deep breath. "D-dream "he gasped as looked down at the two.

He took a breath and jumped up. He pulled the strings off and jumped up.  
He landed with a smirk on his arms crossed.

"Ha, "He said and dodged the paint shot at him. "Miss me, "he said and dodged their attack. He growled as he was losing this battle, "Guess I'm going to have to use this "he said and made a wing appear and knocked the two off before he ran.

Error tumbled, "That looks like the one out majesty has. Get him!" he yelled at guards and they ran after him.

Dream ran as fast as he could away from them hoping he would get in the right place. He jumped through doors into the throne room and skidded trying to stop.

Nightmare sat on the thrown and glared to see what was going on. He smirked a little, "Aw, dear brother, I see you are free "

"What is the meaning of this Night ?"Dream asked. "You trapped me in stone and now you are apparently a king?!"

"We were Kings before but we never used the power "Nightmare said walking down to him. He held his wings up with great power as he flew down.

"Brother, this is not how it was supposed to be "Dream said with sadness.

"This is how it is now. Someone had to take control while you were busy in internal sleep. I've been waiting for you ."Nightmare said surrounding him.

The other two ran in, "Your majesty "They said.

"It's ok. I got him" Nightmare said as Dream glared.

"Stop This now, I don't care. Their happiness is ...ah!"He cried out as one of Nightmare tentacles wrapped around his neck.

"I don't care. This world is mine now. You will learn this soon enough because I am not letting you go this time " Nightmare said with an evil laugh as everything faded to darkness.

/:

Dream groaned as he woke. He went to move but found he couldn't. His hands were chained above his head his wing tied to his back.

He looked around the dark room curiously. Night had done all of this. He should have known.

"Geez, I'm an idiot, " he said to himself and shook his head. He should have known to come more prepared.

He looked towards the door as the two walked in. "You two again? What? Can't be your own people ?"He asked with a growl

"Shut up. "Error growled punching him in the face. He grunted and let out a cry as he fell to the floor all of sudden.

Ink lifting him up to his feet and pushed him forward. "Walk, "He said and he did when the knife was pointed at his soul. He followed behind Error as he walked around.

He closed covered his eyes when the sun hit him. He looked around the courtyard and saw a stage. A stage? For what?

He walked up to it and grunted as he was pushed to his knees. The nightmare came out as people shredded the stage.

"Welcome my subjects. I have come with a gift for my brother. He has been trapped by me for many years and has finally got free. You all know of his crimes and must pay for it"

He was confused and bit down as his hands were tied to a latch on the stage. He pulled on them and tried to use his magic but he couldn't.

His wing was free and it immediately was stretched out. "Stop Night ! I didn't do a thing !" he said.

"You did this to yourself Dream. You can't ignore the bad in the world and expect love. "

Dream looked around as he crowded shouted at him in hatred. Tears came to his eyes and he let his face fall as Error picked up an ax.

"I'm sorry "he whispered before letting a scream as the ax came down in his wing. It kept hitting till it was completely off his back as he screamed in pain.

He fell down with no support with tears falling down his face. Whimpers came out and cry he was in such much pain.

Nightmare smirked as he looked down, "I win" he said.

/

Years later

Dream sat in his cell as he glanced out the window as the sun shone partially in. He looked away knowing that he would never have that freedom.

He watched as Nightmare walked down. His hatred, happiness, all of his emotions were no more.

"What do you want this time? Come to taunt me or take more of my magic ?"Dream asked not even looking at him anymore.

"Actually, I have come to make a deal with you, "Nightmare said.

Dream let it a laugh falling back against the wall as he held his chest. "Funny, "He said

Nightmare was annoyed but never showed it. "Actually no. I have come to give you freedom. For you to get free, you must be one of the consorts with Error and Ink. I need your power by my side. I can never take it. "

Dream looked down and laughed as he thought about it. "I will never work for you ! I would rather die !" he screamed at him pressing himself against the bars of the cage.

"My life is ruined and you can never fix this. You won this time Night. Hooray ! Go and enjoy it with my wings ! I will stay here and rot !"

"We're immortal. I will bring up again later "Nightmare said and left as Dream laughed holding his head screaming, "I hate you!"

(Yeah, I made a crazy one shot. This was different than what I originally planned. Just saying.

Love you guys,  
Cavey)


	3. 3

Glow looked at the world. He was ready for everything to go with him. He was ready for everything to end. For him to feel his pain.

He walked into the world as corrupted the code not caring if he hurt anyone. He didn’t care if Reaper wanted to leave. He wouldn’t let anyone live. 

He felt alone as he watched the world erase around him. He cried out in sadness as he fell to his knees. Why was he so sad?

He had wanted this. He wanted this to happen. He cried hitting the ground and curled up.

“I never meant for this ”

The world around him was gone and was void. He got up and pulled the hood over him.

He walked away.

Skip)

Dream looked out his prison cell. He hated being in here but he would not join his brother.

Joining his brother meant he didn’t care for the others. He did. He would never join Nightmare.

Being trapped in stone and to come out just for his only wing to be cut off. He missed the earth and wind. He missed it all. He wanted it.

He feared to spend an eternity to stay here. What he didn’t expect was to be dragged out of his cell and thrown on his knees in front of Nightmare.

“It still a no,” He said glaring at him.

Nightmare rolled his eyes, /“This is different. This is about something I want from you”

He scoffed. “Like I would give you anything,” he said.

“You will once you hear what I want. For your freedom in my castle and to stay here with me. I need you to find a skeleton. He destroyed multiple worlds. ”

Dream knew who he was talking about. He saw him pass by when he was trapped in stone. He shook his head

“No, I can’t”

“What? Even for freedom?”

“I won’t do it. I’m sorry Nightmare.”

Nightmare was pissed and went to him. He grabbed his brother roughly, “I’ll make you ”

A few hours later)

Marrow dripped down his bones. He pulled against the binding on the post weakly. He went limp again and cried out as the whip came down again.

Nightmare grabbed his face and brought it up to look at him. He shook his head and cried out as more came down. He nodded after awhile not able to take it anymore.

Nightmare smirked.

Skip)

Glow looked at the sun and let his tears fall. He loved the sun. He loved watching it rise. He loved being alive.

He looked behind him,“You can capture me in a minute. Just watch this with me”

Dream did and looked at the sun. “I’m sorry I have to capture you. I don’t want to but I have to, ” he said.

“I know. He has been with me so long but that’s ok. Take me ”

Dream did.

Glow looked at Nightmare as handcuffs were put on him. He shrugged.

“I got you. Finally. Take him to the dungeon”

Glow let himself be dragged down giving up after running for so many years. He would accept his punishment. 

Dream and Nightmare- @jokublog

Glow- @cavey236


End file.
